Aleyana's Adventures in Soul Eater
by Giraffe Overlord
Summary: Hola My name is Aleyana.I am from Texas and I came to Death City to become a DeathScythe or awesome meister like my mom or dad.-Aleyana Flores 1 star meister/weapon Review,Favorite and Follow just enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey guys its me again **

**Maka: They know who you are!**

**Me: Well ****_Not_****Everybody you jerk ****_ALEYANA-CHOP~_**

**Maka: Hey that's my thing! *rubs head furiously***

**Me: -_-' Who is the author here ****_HUH!_**

**Maka: Okay,okay *mutters under breath* jerk**

**Me: I don't own Soul Eater or the characters but I do own my OCs and idea so YEAH deal with it **

* * *

**Hola my name is Aleyana Flores but for short Maria(middle name).  
I am from Texas but I moved to Death City in hopes of becoming a powerful DeathScythe or an awesome meister like my mom or dad!**

**I have hair that goes to the bottom of my chin,  
dark brown hair and lightish darkish brown eyes.  
I a little bit of mexican and american so I don't use honorifics FYI,  
I am a Meister with weapon blood and have a grigori soul,I have a really good soul perception ability,probably better than my mom's,I am a black and silver scythe form and a duel pistol with an invisible chain weapon form.**

**I can use weaponalization(where you can use a weapon made of your soul) so I most likely won't need a soul perception can scout out any witch that is using soul protect or not,but is a real pain in the ass!**

Today I am attending my first day at the academy.  
I just hope there aren't any bullies.  
As I walk up the steps I see two guys,one who has spiky white hair and red eyes and the other is just too annoying to pay attention to.

"HAHAHAHA I THE GREAT BLACK*STAR WILL KICK THIS NEW STUDENTS ASS HAHAHAHA" He really should shut up,he is beyond annoying.  
"Black*star shut up dude your acting so uncool" At least someone is telling him  
"**ALEYANA-CHOP**"I really wasn't expecting to have to knock him out  
"HA she sure showed you Black*star" HE'LL YEAH I DID  
"Hi I am new to the academy,my name is Aleyana Flores,and who might you be?" Good intro,AWW man that Black*star guy made me drop my books!  
"Sup my name is Soul,Soul 'Eater' Evans"  
I crouch down and manage to up a few books before a pale hand grabs the book I was reaching for and as quick as it grabbed it retreated, I looked at the hands owner, a pale guy with three stripes on the left side of his head.  
"I take it you've met Black*star?" Obviously... He handed me my book Back  
"Yeah thats why I have a bloody book" I hold up _How to kill __a Mockingbird_ with blood splatters on it.  
"Welcome Miss Flores" I hate when people call me that.  
"Please call me Aleyana or Flo whichever one pleases you" Aslong as you don't call me Miss Flores  
"Did Maka grab Hit Black*star with your book?" Who's Ma-OH Maka ALBARN!Hm he knows of the Maka-Chop  
"No I chopped him if your wondering" Woah I didn't expect a person to be so pale,is he Uncle Death's son?

"Hey Ki-ALEYANA OMD its been years" I was tackled by my BFF,scary she even beat Asura!  
"You mind n-not squeezing m-me" Yes LET GO OF ME!

"Oh sorry its just I haven't seen you in a long time"

"Ahem" Thank you Kid  
"Oh sorry Kid-kun...this is my best friend Aleyana" Yes no akwardness thanks Maka...  
"Wait you said your last name was 'Flores' right?" Who else is named Aleyana seriously

"Yeah thats me"  
"OMD A DEATHSCYTHE'S DAUGHTER" NO NO NO  
"Um.." Please just go away  
"Soul leave her alone or I might have to double-chop you" Nice save Maka  
"Um bookworm you only ha-oh" He noticed my book  
"Warning: I hit twice as hard" And accompany it with a black blooded smile and perfect  
"Um I got to go tiny-tits" Oh he did not just say that...Oh man Maka stopped me from chopping him.  
"Well I never got a proper introduction I am Death The Ki-"  
"HAHAHAHAHA THIS STUDENT HAS A LOT OF NERVE PICKING A FIGHT WITH ME!"  
Damnit Maka help me or I might put him in a coma.  
"Should you or should I" I say to Maka taking her attention away from where Soul ran off...OOOOOh she likes him~(not a fan of SoMa but who cares)  
"I think YOU should take the honors Aleyana he ruined your first day..."  
"OH CRAP CLASS" I started running until I ran into a blue guy...yeah not creepy at all.  
"Are you Aleyana Flores" Oh he's still partially human,good.  
"Scythe Meister Aleyana Flores here" I thought I wasn't able to speak to a zombie?  
"Your needed in the Death Room" Ugh I'm in trouble on the first day,I hope not.  
"I am Sid your coach" I thought he was gonna eat me relief.  
"Where is the Death room to be exact?" I am totally lost,should've thought it through.  
"Down the hall take two lefts" After I waved goodbye to Sid I was on my way to see my Uncle Death(A/N: He is her family friend duh)  
I thought back to that blue haired monkey who kept on rambling on about how he is gonna surpass god,pfft yeah right...but that star on his right arm I thought that the star clan was gone,could he be fr-no its not star clan I wi-NO I want to forget what they did to my Uncle Robert,there were two other guys there,what about that Death The Kid guy,is he little kiddo-kun Uncle Death is always talking Uncle Death is living in the past,Kid looks well past eight.  
I walked straight into the door infront of me without noticing Dammit how embarrassing.I scope everything around me good no one saw that,damn I should've paid more attention dammit.

**(Narrator POV)**  
Aleyana opened the door just to be hugged by a guy who she doesn't know _or does she? _"Aleyana I missed my baby niece OH YAY" 'Oh kill me now' she thought.  
"Spirit?" A goofy voice said, the redheaded man quickly lifted his head from her skirt. 'I'm just lucky no one is in the hall way' she thought thoroughly embarrassed.  
"SPIRIT GET OFF MISS FLOWERS" 'Not the nickname,fuck my life'  
"UNCLE DEATH WHAT HAVE I SAID ABOUT THE NICKNAME"  
"I ju-" She cut him off  
"Its fine on kiddo but I am not your son or daughter just a 'family friend'"  
"Lets just talk about the mission" And here is where we all thank Spirit for inturupting the quarrel .  
"Yes Aleyana come in"  
Aleyana quickly made her way through the doors into a new scenery.

* * *

**Me: I am utterly embarrassed**

**Maka: Karma is a bitch**

**Me: HEY I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN CUSS**

**Liz: Psh since when?**

**Me: *Hides in the corner* Stay away you devil**

**Liz: Huh wh-OH I stopped mugging people**

**Me: Take it all *pulls out wallet* Just don't hu-wait WHAT?**

**Maka: XxDeathTheKid4EverxX does not own Patty as much as she wants to**

**Liz: Until next time**

**Me: Inspired by 8EvilnBored8 I have to thank you TJ **

**Kid: Peace out *holds out peace signs with both hands***

**Black*star: HAHAHAHA YOU SHOULD ADD YO-**

**Me&Kid&Maka&Liz: See you**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hey guys I am trying to make this story better too**

**Maka: Flashbacks are here too**

**Kid: Just as long as you keep Black*star out of it**

**Me: No promises**

**Maka&Kid: She owns nothing but her idea and OCs **

* * *

Aleyana walked inside to be introduced to a new scenery  
"Woah I think I am in love with the scenery,quite impressive" Aleyana said  
"Well we all do our best so students might like it" The goofy cartoon voice said  
"And the mission you are going on will be dangerous so just before you get into any trouble Kiddo will join you" This concerned the girl  
"What exactly are we going after?" Lord Death was not going to tell until she and his son get to the Florida swamps.  
"Oh you'll feel the wavelength"  
"When do we leave?"  
"Next week" Oh I don't have to got to class  
"When will we be back"  
"When you get it done" Cool I don't have a due date  
"Bye Uncle Death" I put up a peace sign and walk out.

**(Aleyana POV)**

After the meeting I went to Prof. Steins Class,turns out it was over.  
I turned around to leave and go train but I ran into Maka,exhausting I know.  
"Hey Aleyana wanna go to the sleepover at Kid's place?"  
"Sorry Maka I am going to training ,you can join me if you like" Say no  
"Awe the lucky,the only reason I was going is because of Liz and Patty" I know a Liz,instantly I paled  
"L-Liz and P-Patty T-Thompson?" Please say no  
"Yeah how do you know Kid's weapon partners" No not the flashback,knowing how stubborn Maka is I don't have a choice.  
"Well it started out like this-

8Flashback8

_I was walking back to the hotel after defeating 3 keshin eggs when suddenly I was pulled into an alley.  
"Hey scumbag take out your wallet" I have a motto to never hurt regular people  
"Who are you?" Ask first then walk away  
"Liz and Patty Thompson,bitch"  
"I am Aleyana"  
I was inching away slowly when my arm was grabbed_

_"L-let me go I'm not supposed to hurt humans or weapons,now walk away and leave me alone" I was starting to get a little bit scared now.  
"Pfft no way asshole,now cough up the dough" Liz said as she kneed me in my stomach and as I coughed up blood Patty punched me in my stomach until I knew my organs were No way out of this,I thought.  
She grabbed me by my hair and threw me to a wall and I landed on my left wrist,I heard a crack...fuck am I really gonna die here?  
"Patty transform" I saw a pink light from where the girl Patty was and is Liz's hand a put Patty up to my head and said "Give us the dough and no one gets killed" I really need to rethink my motto.  
I reached into my pocket,pulled out my walled wallet and grabbed $100 just so I wouldn't die.  
Liz grabbed the cash and threw Patty in the air leaving my body on the cold blood covered ground_

8Flashback Ends8

"I stayed in the hospital for a few weeks due to internal bleeding and a broken wrist" I have been scared of alleys ever since but I'm not gonna tell Maka that.  
"Oh...I never knew,Liz and Patty are completely different people now" I don't believe her.  
"I CAN'T TRUST THEM THEY SCARRED ME MAKA,THEY NEARLY KILLED ME!" I said crying and showing her where I had a scar from surgery  
"You trust me right?" I started wiping my tears and felt heat come to my cheeks in frustration  
"Yes why wouldn't I Maka" I want this to be over please death let me go to training.  
"Then come over to Kid's house please" I feel the heat in my cheeks dies down a bit but my eyes feel bloodshot.I start to feel guilt at the look she is giving me.  
"Okay but if anything happens then I'm running home" I said,my voice full of sadness

*TIME SKIP*

I am walking with Maka and Soul to a three story house,I think its a mansion.  
As soon as I knock on the door its opened by the eldest Thompson sister,Liz,I hide behind Maka.I can hear their voices in my head and I start to go pale.  
"Hi I am Liz and this is Patty" Liz says coming closer to me and gesturing to Patty.  
"H-hi m-my n-n-name is A-A-Aleyana" They both stare intently at me  
"Do we know you" I am getting a little bit 're gonna kill me!  
"From New York" I hope they don't remember  
"You stole $100 from me" Please just drop the topic  
"Still don't remember,Patty you?" Patty looks at the me and scratches her chin.  
"Nope sis" Thank death.  
Kid walks through the door and puts his hand out for a shake.  
"Death The Kid,Lord Death's son" I know what to say this time I think as I step out from behind Maka and shake his hand  
"So you must be little Kiddo-kun Lord Death is always talking about" He stops shaking my hand and just stares at me then just has this emotionless expression on his turns around like a robot and walks inside.  
"Did I say something wrong?" I hope he doesn't hate me...  
"No he just hates his nickname" Maka said  
"Not as much as I hate mine" I heard Maka snickering as we went inside  
As I was putting my bag down I heard Liz suggest we play truth or dare,OH NO I thought.I absolutely hate the dares people make,its annoying like _you kiss blah blah blah _or _you wear a tutu through the whole game_,Its gonna be worse cause the Thompson sisters are here.  
"Yeah thats a good idea,Aleyana you wanna play too?" I have to because Maka is gonna force me  
"Sure" I said in a scared tone

*TIME SKIP*

Here we all are in a circle,hell even Black*star and Tsubaki are here.  
"So who goes first?" Everyone pointed to me except Tsubaki and Kid  
"Okay Aleyana truth or dare?" My choice is obvious  
"Truth" 3,2,1  
"HAHAHA WIMP IF YOU ARE TO BE ONE OF MY DISCI-" I cut him off  
"**ALEYANA-CHOP**"  
"Where did that book come from?" Liz asked  
"Oh we never tell" Maka Replied  
"Anyways... Aleyana tell us how we know you" I visibly paled  
"Liz I don't think thats a good topic" Maka said noticing my distress  
"Either she tells or I tell Patty she is a giraffe" Patty was singing her giraffe song waiting for me to say something  
"Maka she will find out eventually" I just hope everybody is listening so I won't have to repeat the story.

As I was explaining everybody was in tears and when I was finished Liz and Patty were hugging each other crying,I couldn't take the pain it caused me...I ran straight out of the door listening to Maka tell everybody that she was going after me.  
After I ran at least four blocks and stopped to use some of my energy to create wings,as soon as I had them I flew towards the training forest to be alone.

**(Maka POV)**

I hope Aleyana is okay,I know how much that must've pained her to go through and I know Liz and Patty are sorry but she should've just cried it out now she might be lost. Oh who am I kidding I would've done the same thing,must've been hard to forget that.

"ALEYANA!" I hope she'll hear me,wait my soul perception...I turn it on and sense her soul in the sky heading towards the training forest but suddenly her soul disappears. I start running as fast as my feet can take me,she must be using her Soul Cloaking ability I think. My soul perception is of no use if she is using it,I have to get the others.

**(Kid POV)**

I can't believe Liz and Patty did that,I'm just glad my sister decided to come with me.  
Maka runs in panting and sweating,Oh no I think I hope Aleyana is alright.  
"She used an ability called Soul Cloaking" Woah  
"Don't only 1 out of 1,000,000 people have that ability?" Oh my  
"Yes she inherited it from her father"  
"We need to head out now then" I hope she is okay,I think I am starting to have a crush on her.

*TIME SKIP*

"ALEYANA,COME OUT THE GREAT BLACK*STAR IS HERE!" Damnit Black*star now is not the time.  
"ALEYANA" I look to my left,Liz and Patty look depressed but they'll hold up.  
I sense a depressed aura,that must be Aleyana,please let it be her.  
I start to go off into the direction of the depressed aura and I start to hear sniffling.  
"Why didn't I just take the faster route" I heard the person say,sounds like Aleyana.  
"If I wasn't being such a baka I would've sta-"  
_**CRACK  
**_"Whose there?" I hear her say  
"Its me Kid" I walk towards her but she takes a step back,I feel a bit of pain by that but I don't show it  
"Go away" W-what?  
"But Ale-" She cut me off  
"GO AWAY!" I saw wings extend from her back threatening me.  
Out of the corner of my eye I saw the rest of the group come out.  
"ALEYANA" I saw Maka make her way to Aleyana and hug her,Aleyana looked slightly dazed(A/N: Think of how Crona looked when Maka hugged him the first time)and her wings fade away.  
Aleyana quickly snapped out of it and gently pushed Maka off of her  
"Maka go away,I wanna be alone" Maka just stands her ground  
"I understand but can't that wait till we are back at the Gallows?" Yes I would like to know if she will come back...  
"NO,I mean alone like no one is in the area alone,Maka" Maka goes up to her and smacks he-wait WHAT!? Aleyana puts a hand up to her cheek where a red mark remains  
"MAKA!?" We all scream out of shock.  
"I understand how you feel Aleyana but that doesn't mean you have to be alone ,it doesn't mean that you can push away the people around you" Woah Maka is not one to be messed with.  
"M-Maka" Aleyana is slightly crying,I tell the others to go back to the mansion instead of eavesdropping but I will stick around so they won't get attacked by keshins.  
Maka pulls the sniffling girl into an embrace  
"That doesn't mean you can ignore anyone,so listen to me! You SHOULD listen to the people trying to comfort you,telling you "Its alright you'll be fine" because all they are doing is trying to HELP you." Aleyana returns the hug and starts crying on Maka's shoulder,I wish that was me.  
"We have people waiting for us at the Gallows we should head back now" I say,Aleyana starts wiping her tears away and smiles  
"Yeah we should" I summon beelzbub and offer Aleyana a ride but she declines.  
"I have my own transportation" She points to her wings that appeared out of nowhere  
"Well then Maka?"

*TIME SKIP*

As we descended and went inside the house we saw Liz and Patty waiting for us,I smiled knowing what they were gonna pulled Aleyana into a hug and said that they were idiots back in New York and ask for her forgiveness.  
"I think this is enough drama for one night,what do you say girls?" They easily agreed and everyone got ready for the night.

**(Unknown POV)**

Seems like she's returned to Death City...time for an experiment.

* * *

**Me: So how was it oh and Liz,Patty I forgive you**

**Liz&Patty: YAY**

**Maka: At least it was longer than the first one**

**Me: Yeah the first chapter was really short sorry about that**

**Kid: So this is a romance between me and the author,I never new**

**Me: My name is a hint you baka...Anywaayys BLAIR THE OUTRO  
**

**Blair: Bye sexy readers and Blair-chan'll see you soon Nya~ *smothers me with boobs*  
**

**Me: F-follow,f-f-favorite a-a-a-and r-r-review s-so I-i w-won't s-s-suffoc-cate**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: YAY I AM UPDATING**

**Soul: So uncool,making us wait for another script**

**Me: Shut yo FACE SHARKBOY**

**Maka: MAKKAAAAAAAA-CHOOOOOOP *narrowly misses Me***

**Me: Ya-OmmPF**

**Maka: Ha**

**Me: Anyw-**

**Kid: HI SYMMETRY**

**Me: -_-' How did Kid get here**

**Lord Death: The door is open**

**Me: DAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMNNNNIIII-**

**Everybody but Me: She owns nothing but her ideas**

* * *

**(Kid POV)**

I woke up to a crash near the the front door 'probably Patty and Liz getting a snack' I slowly started to drift off but was awoken by a very familiar scream "**AHH**" 'ALEYANA' I sensed her soul near a powerful witch soul. I ran quickly downstairs but then saw something that made me freeze, 'Medusa' "Oh hello little reaper,care to tell this littlgirl mo over here to stop running and DIE?!" She used her magic and a snake appeared from her shoulder and started coming towards me,I dodged it and landed near Aleyana.

I turned around and saw a barrier blocking the girls that were banging against it along with the rest of the gang. I felt a calming feeling,but I am guessing that Medusa felt it too.

**(Aleyana POV)**

Ok I am scared shit-less right now. But I have the ever so wonderful Kid next to me. "Oh so the grigori has some tricks up her sleeves ,huh?" Instantly out of fright I use my soul to create two pistols but Kid and everyone else but Maka don't know I can make my own weapon. I run up to her and try to kick her but she probably knew my tactics,she grabbed my foot and pulled me to the ground. Medusa then tried to stab her hand through my gut,but I was too fast for her. I pulled her down and changed my pistol into a scythe and stabbed her in the thigh with it.

I felt something push against my soul but recognized it as Kid's soul and accepted it.  
_'Do you think soul resonance will work?'_ Kid thought to me, '**Well if we are able to resonate like this it should be possible**' I replied but seems like we'll need it to win this fight '**Let's do it**' I turned into pistols so he wouldn't have an OCD attack,and he caught me elegantly. "It worked but we still need to finish this" I told Kid in my serious voice to get his attention, "Yes it did work,but we need to finish this fast to report to my father after", I can say being in weapon form is different than from using my own self.I see the souls and try to weaken her soul,because if you can be able to see her soul right here in person you have to use some type of technique but,I don't know if this will mess with me or Kid.

I used my wavelength to try and kill her and I got super sleepy but I fought through it and stayed awake, I saw an arrow heading towards the barrier I set up to protect the girls but I am very lucky Kid came down when he did.

"Kid" I say through resonace, "We need to finish this" And we were thinking the same thing _Soul Reso__nance_. Kid uses the edge of my pistol form and its weird because I fainlty hear him mutter "_Asymmetrical Witch_", I switch the bullets from the right to my wavelength. "Aleyana,transform into your scythe form" and immeadiatley I comply to him, "**_LET'S GO SOUL_ RESONANCE**" I increased in size and faintly saw on my arms the sign of the reaper,my new form, Super Skill of the Scythe Meister, Witch Hunter. I have the skull on my arms because of the young reaper wielding me.

**(Kid POV)**

I cut straight through the body,'Dammit she must be weak,but with all the time for recovery' I could tell my pupils dilated because I saw Aleyana look at me with concern, but soon she looked fearful. I turned around and saw a vector arrow,and a bright light but the light faded and Aleyana appeared in front of me shielding me from danger with a smile, soon the arrow cuts clean through her. "ALEYANA" I hear Maka scream, I turn and see that the barrier has fallen. I just sit there, the love of my life is dying on the ground because of me, she saved my life. I can't sense the witches soul anymore so I guess she was able to escape. I feel silent tears stream down my face, Liz,Patty,Tsubaki,and Maka are sobbing but I just sit there, eyes wide open and tears streaming down my face.

"K-Kid" I snap out of my trance to see Aleyana lifting her hand so I can grab it,and I comply. "Kid d-don't cry, I did this because I am your friend, I care a-about y-you" I start shaking my head and I see the tears land on her blouse, "Aleyana it's my fault, I let my guard down when I shou-" she pulls me down and kisses me,full of passion and desperation. "Kid I-I love you and I always will" Her hand falls limp in my hand and her head falls to the side "ALEYANA" I scream and start sobbing silently. I pick up her limp body and summon Beelzebub to take her to Stein's house. I dart there as fast as I can and arrive in 8 seconds.

I knock on the door once because now is not the time for symmetry. A cranky in a night gown and a sleepy Stein to her right "Kid what are yo-" She noticed the dying meister in my hands and completely shut up. The tears started appearing again as I spoke "Professor Stein, we were attacked by a witch, I am begging you help her!"

**(In Aleyana's Mind)**

I was floating, all was black around me, a shooting pain in my stomach 'That's right I saved Kid' I blushed 'Then kissed him' I guess I lost consciousness am floating in a nightmare. Faintly I hear Kid's voice "Professor Stein, we were attacked by a witch, I am begging you help her!" 'KID' 'HELP ME' I cry in hopes of escaping this retched place. I hear another voice, 'Marie go get me the anesthetic'. I try to ignore it and think about what happened, I used to be so OOC when I was myself but when I was with people I had felt I needed to be another person but,around him I feel as if I can be me. 'Give in' I freeze if it's possible "madness" I know but I will never give in to the evil, I will fight!

**(Stein's POV)**

I can faintly sense her soul but if I wo- wait madness is clouding her soul but she is fighting back. Its like the fight with Tsubaki and Masamune. I have to work fast, before she is consumed.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Me: So Kid waddya think?**

**Black*star: Hey I am supposed to be the big sta-**

**Me and Maka: Aleyana-Maka-Chop!**

**Soul: Ouch that injury is kind like mine**

**Kid: But in your stories someone always either gets hurt or kidnapped (Punn totally intended)**

**Tsubaki: I wonder whats gonna happen next**

**Black*star: I already read the script wanna hear**

**Me: Wow man I never knew you could read**

**Black*star: AS BIG A STAR AS I AM I SHOULD BE AHEAD OF EVERYBODY**

* * *

**_cheshifox: Ha really I thought I was the only one._**

* * *

**_I AM THE GIRAFFE OVERLORD PEACE OUT! *Patty pounces on me and screams the giraffe song in my ear*_**

**_And RE-REVEIW IF Y-YOU W-W-WANT M-M-M-ME TO L-L-LIVE _**


End file.
